The construction of musical drums varies. A typical drum comprises a cylindrical drum shell and a drumhead mounted over one or both ends. Latches or some other suitable devices are used to secure the drumhead to the end of the shell and then tension the head to the desired tonality. Drum shells have been constructed out of various materials, such as metal, wood, fiber materials and the like.
Some modern day drum shells employ a composite construction including a shell formed of a pressed or laminated fibrous material to provide the basic rigidity and sound qualities, and which has a suitable outer coating provided for appearance.
Drum shells made of various wood and composite materials, such as fiber or (Fiberglass) glass fibers and products made there from, tend to collapse at or along the edge of the shell over which the drumhead is mounted and stretched. The collapse of the edge usually occurs as a result of the concentrated stress buildup in that area brought about by the tensioning process and the constant pounding of the drumsticks on the drumhead surface. The collapsed edge usually appears cracked and buckled. In some cases, the fiber laminations will begin to separate and, thus, cause a further weakening of the edge. When this occurs, the sound qualities of the instrument begin to suffer dramatically.
To resolve these problems, attempts have been made to add a cylindrical ring inside the shell at or near the top to provide rigidity to the end of the shell. Shells of greater thickness can be used also, but the increased thickness adds substantially to the weight of the shell and, consequently, the weight of the drum, making it difficult for some drummers (e.g., youngsters) to carry the drum in parades and the like. Other such efforts include the use of a metal bearing edge which conforms to the shape of one or both ends of a drum shell. However, metal is a relatively heavy material and adds to the weight of the instrument making it more difficult, for example, to carry and play the drum in a marching band. Metal bearing edges also required the use of screws or nails or some similar device to properly secure the metal to the drum shell. Thus, the process in utilizing a metal bearing edge can become extremely labor intensive adding substantially to the cost of manufacturing the instrument.
The deterioration of drum shell edges made from wood and fibrous materials, as previously described, are not the only drawbacks associated with these materials. Edges fabricated from these substances require a significant amount of routing, sanding and shaping to achieve the kind of edge that is capable of effectively supporting the drumhead and assisting in producing the most desirable tonal qualities for the instrument. As with the metal bearing edge discussed previously, the process involved in the manufacture of a drumshell using wood or any suitable fibrous material is also extremely labor intensive.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a bearing edge that can be fabricated using a technique that is not labor intensive, that can maintain its uniformity and structural integrity over time and will continuously resist the kind of deterioration that normally results from the severe stress buildup on the edge caused by the tensioning process and the constant striking of the drumhead surface.